Locked Up!
by Missillie
Summary: Percy and the gang sign up for a reality TV show were they are all locked in a room until there is only one person left. No food, water, but buckets full of drama! SYOC is open
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! wassup? *silence* M'kay. This chapter is short, but I like the idea and originally based it off of The Amanda Show bathtub skit if anyone used to watch that. I still think this will be waaaayy different from it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Third Person POV

Travis and Connor chuckled mischievously as they put a giant orange poster on Camp Half Blood's bulletin board.

"Whatcha got there?" Percy asked.

"It's for a new reality TV show on The Olympus Network called _Locked up!_" Travis grinned. Him and Connor got to work on set because the director was close friends with their mom.

"Oh I've heard about that. So is this the sign-up sheet?" Percy asked.

"The one and only. The first season is only Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter kids." Connor said. All of the Camp Jupiter kids were staying at Camp Half Blood while things were so crazy.

Percy picked up the pen from the clip board. He wrote his and Annabeth's name down. "Here's your pen." He said handing it to Travis.

Travis backed away snorting. "Just keep it." Percy tried to get the thing off his hand, unaware that Travis and Connor had smeared it with Gorilla Glue.

"Damn it!" Percy chased them for the next couple of hours. Enough time for ten more campers to sign up for _Locked Up!_

The list now included:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Nico Di Angelo

Clarisse La Rue

Chris Rodriquez

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

Leo Valdez

Thalia Grace (who was visiting)

Hazel Levesque

Frank Zhang

All of the spots were full! And they didn't even know what they had agreed to.

Muahahahaha!

* * *

**Should I continue? I will accept forms by review or PM for the producer, director, and et cetera for the show.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Occupation:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History (try to make this as simple as possible):**

**Other (optional): **


	2. Notice

**Notice: I don't think I made this very clear in chapter one (entirely my fault), but the SYOC forms are not for **_**on**_** the show; that is only Rick Riordan's already made characters, I am personally not going to make any OC's. What is open though is behind set characters which I think was the confusing part.**

**Now if you wanted to make a Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter character I can have them with Travis and Connor working (or more likely just playing around) back stage because every so often I will post a Behind-The-Scenes chapter.**

**Does make sense now? I'm not the best at explaining things…very ironic with the fact that I spend over half of my time reading and writing (the rest with school and sports) O.O**

**If you want to remove your characters I completely understand; but just to help me out, I could still use them as they are. I just thought I should post this incase it shocked anyone when I put their character back stage.**

**If your character is from Camp and you still want them in the Behind-The-Scenes chapters, I need to know which camp they are from-Jupiter or Half Blood 'cause it will be critical for me to know later on.**

**Accentsarecool- by the way, yes they are. And Silver is fine, I guess a host is something I shouldn't have left out huh? :P**

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to say you can post as many characters as you like- I don't mind. (Who watched the new Raising Hope tonight? Oh my Gods, it was amazing!)**

**Thank you for your patience! I have an awesome pic I made on Paint for all of you that I will post once I update the next chapter.**

**~Missillie~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup. How's everyone? Guess who is still awake past midnight? this gal! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! *kiss kiss***

**My birthday is this Wednesday! Yay! XD My mom said that she was going to get me a Mockingjay cupcakes to pass out to my class, wouldn't that be awesome?**

**Just started the Artemis Fowl series and it is AMAZING! I love it when the characters are so likeable :3 Evil geniuses are cute, along with Nico as you will read in a few moments. Btw, the bold in the paragraph after the next when the story starts is ****not**** an author's note. I repeat; NOT an author's note.**

**I made a director, even though I said that I wouldn't, I did.**

**Name: **Bryan Rick White

**Gender: **A boy

**Occupation: **Director

**Appearance: **Straight black hair and light brown eyes. He is neither pale nor tan. Is very tall at 6.5 and has a slender form. He is not someone you would consider 'hot' but isn't too shabby for a 45 year old. I shall add here that he waves his arms around while talking very commonly.

**Personality: **He is kind hearted…Most of the time. If he can't get what he wants he will become agitated and take it out on everyone else. He does not care about the condition of his cast by the end of the season, they could be dead for all he cares, and they can't sue him because they signed the contract. He is nice to his crew though, planning dinner meetings for no reason sometimes on the weekends and things. The kids will be allowed to come to these, too, but not the cast members of the original PJ peeps. They will still be in an empty room

**History: **Was babied all his life. Has made many feature films and directed many movies; this is his first TV series. Is a grown Demi-God child of Apollo

**Other: **Is too obsessed with his mega-phone. Which I have decided will come in later on in an 'intervention' with his crew. (This will be fun :) )

**So everyone's characters will come in on the next chapter. Everyone who has so far summited a character has been accepted, I would have said other wise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, sadly**

Percy walked out of Poseidon's cabin wearing a brown and red checkered robe. He yawned, stretching his arms to their fullest length. A manila envelope laid on the mat by the front door. He bent over, picking it up off the ground. His back made a satisfying _crack_. Percy groaned stubbornly.

**Welcome to the cast of **_**Locked Up!**_

**We are pleased to inform you that you have made the cut and are our newest addition to **_**Locked Up!**_** We will start on June 13 and you and eleven others will be locked up in a single master bedroom until there is only one person left. To how there may conclude to be only one person left we do not know or care! Be in Los Angeles at The Olympus Network Studios by 7:00pm sharp on that day to meet and discuss into further detail. Please sign this form and return by the given date.**

**We are looking forward to seeing you there!**

**~Bryan Rick White~**

Percy looked in the envelope to find another crème colored paper. It stated all of the terms and conditions. Claiming to not take personal responsibility if any of us died or got seriously injured. Nothing that Percy was new to, so he signed it.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Percy yelled running towards the Athena cabin. "I got a paper from _Locked Up!_" One of his white bunny slippers fell off and he had to run back to go fetch it.

Annabeth emerged out of her cabin rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What the hell, Percy. It's six in the morning." She said groggily.

"I got a paper from _Locked Up!_ See!" Percy held the, now completely crinkled, paper in Annabeth's face.

"That's great, so did I. Now let me sleep I'm tired." Before Percy could say anything else she slammed the door in his face.

At that moment a plastic eye on Percy's bunny slipper decided to pop off coincidentally.

~A week later~

Argus drove the team to The Olympus Network Studios in Los Angeles. He never told anyone, but he hated driving. Having millions of eyes was tiring, especially when you had to only concentrate on two pairs in the front and ignore the ones that saw the inside of your pants and the rest of your clothing. Luckily, Argus did not have any eyes on the bottom of his feet, which would have hurt like Hades when he walked.

The kids were arguing, like usual, Clarisse getting in fights with Percy and Annabeth…and just about everyone else in the bus.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BOOK?" Annabeth screamed at Clarisse.

"Annabeth calm down, they're only books." Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"No they aren't! They are everything I hold dearly to me. No one touches my books, or anything else I own for that matter." Annabeth was fuming.

"What about me?" Percy asked, Annabeth ignored him.

"Chillax Girly, I got 'em right here." Clarisse held a thick book over her head so Annabeth couldn't reach it.

"GIVE ME IT!" Annabeth tackled Clarisse catching her off guard, but she didn't fall. Annabeth finally was able to reach the book and smacked Clarisse with it up-side the head. "That'll teach you to mess with my books." Chris and Percy watched with their eyes wide and horrified.

You can guess what went on next.

Over in the back of the bus Thalia and Nico were having an argument about who was cooler with Piper, Leo, and Jason.

"Nico's definitely cooler. I mean 'waking up the dead?' it doesn't get much cooler than that." Leo protested.

"Nico is just emo." Piper said. "Thalia can control electricity and is the daughter of Zeus, King of Gods."

"Thalia can be emo, too. She wears T -shirts that say mean things about Barbie. What is so wrong with Barbie?" Jason asked.

"Barbie is annoying. She cannot be 'anything she wants to be', it doesn't work that way." Thalia said, ticked off at Barbie and her perfectness.

"You're a daughter of Zeus and afraid of heights. That's just not natural." Leo pointed out.

"Nico still eats McDonald's happy meals though! How in the world is that 'cool'?" Thalia questioned.

"I still eat happy meals. McDonald's has neat toys." Leo muttered.

"I know right!" Nico started, "I loved it when they came out with those little Transformer things-"

Piper interrupted. "I have to agree with Thalia on this one." Thalia hissed "Yesssss!" "-Happy meals are for little kids. And it was funny and some-what cute years ago when you gave them to the dead and all, but now your older and need to stop." She laid a hand on his knee like a therapist.

"What do you mean it was 'cute' I thought I was cute!" Jason broke in.

Piper sighed. "It was like little baby puppy cute, not One Direction type of cute."

"So now I'm being out done by a British boy band." Jason crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Well yes." Thalia said. "One Direction is about as cute as it gets, and is definitely considered 'cool'"

"What's so cool about being _in love_ with a bunch of twenty something year olds who sing about love and relationships?" Nico said. Jason and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Um, being in love with twenty year olds who sing about love and relationships." Thalia stated as if the answer was obvious.

The boys groaned as Piper and Thalia went on about how Liam might be a son of Apollo. Oh, wouldn't that be amazing!

Frank and Hazel sat close to each other all lovey dovey, but their chat wasn't exactly the most romantic.

Frank twirled his stick around in his hand. "I wonder what would happen if I got it wet."

"Hmm, I think you would drown." Hazel said. "Maybe not, but don't be getting any ideas."

"Oh c'mon! I just wanna see what happens!" Frank was ready to dunk the stick in his water bottle.

"No! Why do you want to kill yourself?" Hazel grabbed the stick from him and shoved in her pocket.

"But what if I didn't? What if I just got wet or something?" Frank pleaded trying to get his only life source back from his girlfriend.

"Then still no, 'cause you'd get me all wet!" She scooted away from him, keeping the sacred stick out of his reach.

Frank sighed exasperated. "Fine." He pulled her back tightly by the waist and pecked her on the forehead. Then a thought struck. "Hey, what if I-"

"No!"

Yep, just another average day with Percy and Co.

**Give me an early B-day present and review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: We're almost at 20 reviews! I will say something to the 20****th**** reviewer...do not worry, I will think of something. I may still find a way to fit in new characters if anyone still wants to make any. I'm just going to say SYOC's still open. **

Percy: Awe, I like newbies!

Nico: I don't.

Me: No one cares. I'm making announcements here people! I hope you guys won't stop reviewing once the SYOC forms die down, that could be depressing for me. So I need opinions (big shocker); Thalico- si or no? I think it would be cute; most of their relationship would consist of arguments just to let y'all know.

Leo: 'y'all'? Really?

Me: …Don't judge…

Thalia: Eww! Why don't we get a say?

Nico: Yeah!

Me: Because it's my story and I will do what with it I please.

Percy: What about me and Annie? 3:

Annabeth: Don't call me that!

Me: You guys will get all mushy later. I am making my reviewers wait ;)

Percy: But that means that I have to wait!

Me: Sucks for you. Now on with the story, da da-da daaaaa! By the way, may have added a few more things to y'alls OCs *evil grin*

* * *

Meet The Crew Part I

Argus dropped off the kids at The Olympus Networks (TON) studios. Chiron had made sure that there would be a seal to keep monsters out.

A beautiful girl with orangey hair and teal eyes greeted Percy. Her ponytail swung happily behind her.

"Hello, I'm the Assistant Director, Ivy. The director is sort of busy right now." She shook hands with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia who all seemed to be the most in charge.

Travis and Connor were off in the corner spray painting the wall in bright purple and red letters that read 'The Stoll Bros' in graffiti. Ivy normally wasn't the type to get mad, but her boyfriend had just finished repainting it moments before.

"Misters' Stoll." They turned to her with grimaces on their faces. "You, Miss. Santiago, Miss…um Grace, and Miss. Winters need to report to the meeting room to discuss some details." She pointed to Charlie Winters, Alex Santiago and Kristen Grace (or better known as Nutty) **(I improvised; deal. XD)**. The fivesome scampered off to the meeting room; they already knew where it was.

"You and all of your friends can tour the studios. I'm sure all of you are responsible enough to handle the job." She winked at Percy friendly and walked back inside. She should have known, being a Demi-God, that the kids had the capability of burning down the whole building in less than five minutes.

"'Kay, what now?" Percy asked. Thalia rolled her eyes and followed Ivy inside.

Almost immediately they met someone new. A tall man with very tan skin and brown eyes stood in their way. Percy could have sworn he'd seen the same guy on many soap operas and The Tonight Show...not Percy watched soap operas..."Oh hey, sup kids. Bryan did say we would be meeting the cast today. I'm Jamie Mack." Thalia pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get outta here mortal before I skewer you with my bow and arrow."

Jamie laughed. "Feisty! Don't worry, you'll warm up to me over time." He winked playfully. Little did either of them know that he was flirting with one of his own relatives. "Wanna meet the rest of the crew?"

"Sure!" Annabeth cut in before Thalia could say a word.

"The only thing I want to meet is this jerk's grave." Thalia mumbled only loud enough for Percy and Annabeth to hear.

Jamie led them to what looked like a changing room. A girl with long golden blonde hair was getting her makeup done. She sighed. "No. That's mascara; it goes here, not here." Her British accent was heavy. The girl moved the lady's hand that was hovering over her eyebrows to her eye lashes. The girl sighed again. "Here, just let me do it. If Bryan asks you why you left tell him I was being a pain."

The makeup lady nodded her head. "Thank you Miss. Moonstone." She hurried out of the room with a large makeup bag in tow.

Jamie knocked on the already open door. "Hey Silver, brought the Newbs to come meet everyone." Silver spinned in her swivel chair. Her features looked like an Athena kid, but she radiated with beauty that only a child of Aphrodite could. "Hi, I hope all of you enjoy working here. It pays well as you all should know." She smirked slyly.

Thalia's eyes widened in recognition, a former fellow Hunter of Artemis, until she betrayed Artemis for men…or at least that's how Thalia saw it. "Silver! I didn't know you worked here." Thalia stated fakely.

"Thalia? How has it been?" she smiled with perfectly white teeth.

"Better since you left." She smirked.

"Thals!" Nico said.

"So what? It's true." Thalia scowled.

Silver waved her impoliteness away. It was her fault anyway, Silver had a bit of a habit of rushing into things. **(Sorry, didn't want to make her too Mary Sue-ish.) **"It's fine, I would have done the same thing."

"Of course you would." Thalia frowned deeper, if that were possible.

Pssh, nice people.

**More drama than comedy in this chapter, the next will probably be similar. Remember vote for Thalico or no Thalico.**

**Keep the reviews coming! They're the only thing I look forward to after school…plus dinner. ^-^**

**Ugh. So Many. Books. To read. So. Little. Time! I still need to finish the Artemis Fowl series, read the Throne of Fire and I really want to rererere… (infinite amount) read The Host.**

**Oh, and if you haven't read The Host by Stephanie Meyers I suggest that you do. It is still, today, one of my favorite books of all time.**


	5. Chapter 4

Me: The 20th reviewer was BlueCottonCandy839! Soo…*nudge nudge* how's it hangin'?

Nico: Shut up, you're scaring 'em

Me: I'm not scary…Normally. Anyway about The Host thing, yes I probably should read more books. But the ones I've read are already so good! :3 Right now I am currently reading the Artemis Fowl series, which I have proudly never read before. I see that your avatar is a Lunaii, too. I love those! They're sooo fun to make! Percy Jackson loves you!

Leo: Damn you talk a lot!

Me: -_-

Percy: Can I say the next one?

Me: …sure…

Percy: Thank you to Accentsarecool for reviewing so often! I love you, too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or whomever he loves (which is really Annabeth Chase)**

* * *

Meet the Crew Part II

"TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM…NOW!" The kids looked for a speaker somewhere, but there was none.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Just Bryan with his megaphone. He's a bit- Hmm what's the word? Obsessed," Silver said touching up on her makeup.

Silver and Jamie led the kids to the conference room. Connor, Travis, and the others were nowhere to be seen. Definitely not a good sign. Bryan the director motioned to a guy with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was holding hands with Ivy who they had met hours before. "This is Blake. Be friendly and say 'hi' Blake." Blake waved with his free hand.

"This is Kata and Abby. Don't mind getting their names mixed up, I do that with about half of the people in the building." He smirked. Even without the megaphone his voice was so loud it moved the 'wheely chairs'. As Percy likes to call them.

Kata had rainbow hair that was tied back in a loose braid down her back. Abby had light brown pigtail that bounced when she moved her head. They grinned and waved to the new cast members.

"Now for the details none of you bothered to ask before signing up for a game show." The kids frowned, game show? Bryan cleared his throat loudly. "You will all be locked up in a single master bedroom with no food or water source. The last one still left in the room that may I add, is still alive, and wins one million Greek dollars. Whatever those are called."

Annabeth frowned deeper. "You are a Demi-God right?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, reaching for his mega phone. "OF COURSE I AM!" Annabeth's curly hair flew back comically. Bryan smiled with perfectly white teeth. "Son of Apollo, wise butt." Percy glared at the similarity between his nickname for her and this one. Annabeth opened her mouth ready to speak. "Don't say it!" Bryan warned.

"…You don't look like a son of Apollo."

"Gah!" Bryan's face swelled red like a tomato. "I dyed it, okay? Jeez." Annabeth tried imagining him with blonde hair. It was not a pretty sight.

"Are there any bathrooms?" Grover asked grabbing his crotch.

"Down to the end of this hall and take a left. If you meant on set then yes, but I say that it is uncomfortably small. Bryan stated boredly. Grover nodded and ran, almost skipping, out of the room.

Percy gave a lopsided grin. "If he's a satyr then shouldn't he be going outside?" Annabeth elbowed him roughly in the rib cage and he snorted.

"So." Bryan said clapping his hands together. "Once your mutant friend comes back you will all be immediately put in the bedroom." He looked around the room for his assistants. "Kata, Abby; what should the name of our 'room' be?"

They talked quietly for a minute then said at the same time "The House."

Bryan nodded. "Yes, like those sill sorority reality TV shows. I like it." He turned back to his young cast. "You know, Blake here designed a whole house for only this show to take place in. Well I mean, it looks like a house on the outside, but on the inside there is only one room. It is all Greek themed." Ivy beamed at her boyfriend.

Grover returned looking a little flushed. Bryan grabbed his mega phone, "ONWARD-TO 'THE HOUSE'!"

Everyone literally marched like soldiers following their commander. In a flash they had the cast in The House ready and set for the night, and their first TV show ever.

Blake shut the door easily. Hearing a loud _boom! _from inside the second that the door shut.

"Camera on?" Bryan asked.

"Yep." Blake said.

"Good. I'm going on a three day vacation. You all seem to have this under control. I have a date with destiny!... Or the Hilton Hotel."

**Well it was better at least right? The next chapter the season really starts! And yes, I sent Bryan away on vacation because he was bugging me. (Shh! Don't tell him!) Did I get everyone's characters in either this chapter or the last one?**

**I started a new story! It's a Percabeth called At Yancy Academy. Please go read it!**


	6. Season 1: episode 1

**Sorry the paragraphs are so short, there's just too much dialoge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Season 1: Episode 1

The door shut quietly as the camera automatically started rolling. The gang didn't cringe as Thalia blew a hole in the ceiling.

"There. Now if anyone goes crazy or wants to leave we can throw them through the hole." Thalia stated.

"And do you know why there is a roof?" Hazel fumed. At that moment it started pouring down rain. Drenching Hazel from head to toe. "See!" She moved out of the way and went to stand by Frank.

Thalia laughed. "Just stay away from it and we'll be fine."

"Until it starts flooding." Annabeth cut in. Grover bleated furiously and climbed on top of the bed.

After a while, people started picking their corners of the room, which was much smaller than expected.

"Chris! Calm down." Clarisse shouted. Chris pushed on the walls with his feet. Since the labyrinth he had been having serious claustrophobia problems.

"Get me out of here!" He pounded on the wall with his fist.

Thalia smiled. "It seems like he wants to get out."

"No he doesn't!" She yanked on his arm uselessly.

"Get me out!" He repeated.

With help from some of the others, Thalia was able to lift Chris out of the House and onto the roof.

Percy could see him through the window slide off and walk back to the studios.

"Wimp…" Clarisse punched a fist-sized hole in the wall. Somewhere off in the distance Blake was watching and winced.

Percy was bored out of his mind. At the moment he was watching rain drops race down the window.

Annabeth walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He watched a fat rain drop cling to smaller ones making it bigger.

She crossed her arms over her chest and laid her head on Percy's shoulder. He made a weird noise that sounded a bit like Grover.

"I…" She started talking, then stopped.

She looked at Percy straight in the eye. He smiled and his face turned bright red. The rain water was now inches above the ground.

"I'm bored." She splashed water in his face.

"Oh no you didn't!" He commanded the water and it soaked her from head to toe.

"S-seaweed brain!" She stuttered and stood up, kicking water all in his face. He followed her, then pushed her on her back. A big splash soaked not only them, but everyone else.

"Holy Zeus, it's freezing!" Thalia shivered.

"I'll warm you up." Nico walked over by the door where she was sitting and hugged her from behind. She responded by electrocuting him.

"In your dreams." She rolled her eyes.

Nico winked. "Then I'll see ya there."

Thalia laughed. "I guess." She walked away to go talk to Annabeth and Percy.

Nico was surprised by her response, but didn't say anything about it.

Piper and Jason came over to talk to Nico.

"Who's smarter: me or Piper?" Jason asked.

"Piper."

"…Let me rephrase that." Jason said at the same time Piper said "Yes!"

Which one of us would you rather have as a science partner?" Jason asked.

"Piper."

Jason frowned. "Whatever. I'm really bored… You think they us left anything to do? I'm sure they wouldn't be getting many views if we did nothing." Nico, Jason, and Piper looked around the room for board games. So far there was nothing in any of the drawers, or in the closet, or the cumbered above the toilet in the bathroom.

Just before they had almost given up, Piper reached to the back of one of the drawers. She felt some things with her hands and pulled them out.

"Hey Jason, Nico." She grinned mischievously. "Look at what I found."

In one hand she held up a deck of Would-You-Rather cards, and in the other an empty beer bottle.

**Which game should they play in the next chapter?**


	7. Season 1: Episode 2

**Review answers:**

**LuvsDumbledee97: **Again, there are only OC's for backstage work, only the original PJO characters are allowed on the show. I can put your character back there too if would like me too.

**Mala: **Okay, I will introduce your character in the chapter after the next.

**I threw in a couple Mean Girl quotes so well...disclaimer I guess.**

Season 1: Episode 2

After Piper had convinced the boys that Spin the Bottle would be ten times more fun than Would You Rather, and they had agreed reluctantly. Thalia had seemed a bit too thrilled to be playing Spin the Bottle, but no one was brave enough to ask why. "Okay, I quit the Hunters."

"What? Why?" Nico tried to look shocked, which he was, but he was more overjoyed.

"Oh shut up. It's been hard not to act repulsed around guys lately. And…I see this as something to help me with that." She smirked slightly.

"Alrighty then, whatever you say." Piper was a close second next to Nico about being excited about Thalia's change of heart, being a child of Aphrodite.

Piper started spinning the empty bottle and by no surprise, it landed straight in front of Jason. "C'mon." She gave him a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason gulped nervously. Frustrated, Piper smacked their lips together. And they stayed like that for a long, long time.

"Should we continue?" Hazel asked. She spun the bottle and again no surprise it landed on Frank.

"This is rigged!" Clarisse yelled. She picked up the bottle and held it over her mouth trying to get the last dregs out.

"If you're going to drink I'd rather you do it in the House." Thalia said sarcastically.

"It's completely washed out and cleaned anyway! This is so stupid." She set the bear bottle down and spun it roughly. The other two couples were still making out.

"You're flipping joking right? Grover?" Clarisse watched as Grover literally flew into the bathroom and he hid in there for the rest of the game.

Piper chose that time to pull away from Jason. "Hey! You can't stay in there forever." She banged on the bathroom door.

"Watch me!" Grover moaned. Piper could hear his little hooves tap on the tiled floors. She walked back to see the game, even though her turn was over.

Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on…

Leo?

"Score!" He screamed. Percy looked ready to punch him. "Not my fault…"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's all your getting.–And I don't want to hear 'that's not how it goes', Piper."

"I wasn't going to. Maybe." She winked.

Nico spun the bottle and you can only guess who it landed on. "I think I agree with you for once Clarisse." Nico said and his face turned bright red.

"What's that?" She wasn't exactly paying attention.

"That this game is rigged." He rubbed the back of his neck that was also as red as a tomato.

"Clos-et! Clos-et!" The gang cried pushing Nico and Thalia into the empty closet at the back of the House. Once they did, Thalia pulled on the door knob which was only able to be opened from the outside. Go figure.

"I can't get this stupid thing opened." She sighed after giving up on her attempt at picking the lock. "How about you let me in on a secret of yours and we can pretend that we kissed, but really not."

"Like what secret? And who said that I didn't want to kiss you? Didn't you say before that you wanted to become more comfortable with boys now?" She didn't notice Nico slowly sliding closer to her.

Thalia rubbed her temple tiredly. It drove Nico crazy. "Too many questions! First, I want to know what you're most afraid of. Second, back off. And third, I think this will only make me more uncomfortable." She vaguely noticed how Nico had grown since her last visit to Camp Half-Blood. He was now taller that her.

"Why do we have to play this game?" Nico groaned. "I bet it's because all of the girls need some self-esteem booster."

"It's not a self-esteem problem. I think all of these girls are pretty pleased with themselves."

That was when he made his move. Nico attacked Thalia and pushed her onto the closet wall. And she responded like any other hormonal teenager would. It burned where his hands were, one on her waist and the other playing with the tips on her black hair.

Then he of course had to ruin it. "Do you really want to know what I'm most afraid of?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered at his warm breath.

"Yes." Was all she could muster.

He pulled away a little. His deep brown eyes looked worried. "Okay…I'm scared of the dark."

Thalia pushed him away lightly and snorted. "You're joking, right?"

"…No."

Percy unlocked and opened the door when he heard Thalia's insane laughing. No one knew until weeks later when they were watching the tapes together that there was a hidden camera in the closet and it had recorded the whole thing.

"That's even worse than being a daughter of Zeus and afraid of heights!" Thalia had long ago started rolling on the still wet ground and crying with laughter.

"Ha! It is definitely not."

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

And that was about how the rest of the night went (for hours, and hours, and…hours) until something even weirder happened.

**Gasp! What is it? Review and guess.**


	8. Season 1: Episode 3

**Legend Of Korra spoiler! Don't read if you are a fan and haven't seen the season finale yet.**

Season 1: Episode 3

Grover ran out of the bathroom with a toilet paper roll sword that he had somehow gotten to stick together. How he did, no one wanted to know.

"I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" He wacked Clarisse upside the head and the rolls came crumbling down. Clarisse fumed and strangled Grover's neck. "Uh oh." He pulled away from her grip and ran in circles around the room.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD GOAT BOY!" She screamed chasing him.

"So who wants to play Would You Rather?" Piper asked.

"No one. That game is stupid." Nico said. For once Thalia nodded in agreement.

Piper frowned and ignored them. "Would you rather eat a cockroach covered in dog crap or kill your pet hamster?" She asked Jason.

"I don't own a pet hamster. I don't own any pets. And when would I have to choose to do either one of those things?"

She sighed. "It's just part of the game. You have to choose one."

"What happens if he doesn't?" Percy asked.

"I don't know! It's part of the game. To play, you have to choose." Piper groaned, getting frustrated.

"I don't like hamsters or cockroaches!" Jason said pulling out his hair. "I do not understand how this could be defined as fun!"

"Let's do something else." Annabeth suggested. She glanced at Clarisse who caught Grover and had him in a headlock. "Anyone have any other ideas?"

Leo yawned. "I'm sleepy." He lay down on the carpeted floor and fell asleep. Soon everyone followed suit. They were all so tired they didn't bother over arguing who got the bed, which were Clarisse and Thalia.

Piper asked Jason, "Would you rather sleep on the couch or the fl–"

"Neither! I choose neither!" He slept standing up.

The next morning Annabeth woke up to "_Earth, fire, Air, Water."_

"Percy what in Hades are you watching?" She sat up groggily and watched over to the TV which Percy was sprawled out in front of.

"Shh! It's The Legend Of Korra season finale!" He whispered.

"Holy crap! Why didn't you tell me?" Leo sprung up from the ground. "Legend of Korra is on!" He screamed. Everyone sat up because of Leo's screaming.

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" Hazel said.

"Am I the only one who doesn't watch this show?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes!" They yelled in chorus.

There was not a better show on television other than The Legend Of Korra. Everyone should know that. And after only a few minutes, Annabeth thought so too. A series of gasps let out as Korra and Mako saved Tenzin and the kids. Even louder when Amon took Korra's bending away. Even louder when Mako told Korra he loved her. And they all pretty much fainted when Korra got her bending back and returned it to Lin.

"I. Am. Currently. Dying." Nico said and fell back on the couch. Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"They are making a season 2, right?" Clarisse asked. Even she couldn't hate Korra.

"I think so. I Googled it days ago and got a bunch of feedback. Most of it said that there would be." Percy said.

"I'm a little lost, but it was still good. It's no National Geographics though…" Annabeth said.

"Let's watch The Olympus Network and see if we're on." Percy changed the channel to The Olympus Network and saw himself and the others staring up at a screen. "Wow." He moved his arms around like a crazed monkey. "This is weird,"

Piper squealed. "Does my hair really look like that?" She tried to smooth it down with her hand, but to no use.

"Babe, your Aphrodite is showing." Jason teased.

"Don't call me 'babe' when I'm pissed unless you want your head shoved up your butt." She growled and Jason instantly backed off.

Percy turned off the TV and sighed out of bordom. "I wish I had my hippocampus with me."

**I just love my awesome ability to drawl out one day in three episodes/chapters *sarcasm***

**Review if you want a longer chapter next time! (I was fresh out of ideas)**


	9. Behind The Scenes 1

**Oh my gods! Thank you guys so much, I got the most reviews I have ever gotten for last chapter. You think we can break it (19 I think)?**

**Anyway I am very proud and would like to say that for the next chapter I am going to use BarrelRacer13's idea and have one of the characters get sick and spread it to the others. Thank you and it was brilliant!**

**Anyway, this is an OC chapter…Enjoy!**

Behind The Scenes 1

Travis and Connor probably should have told Percy that The House was magical and if they wanted something, all they had to do was search in the drawers and they would find it. But of course, that would ruin the fun.

Because then if they got hungry or thirsty no one would be able to enjoy watching them suffer. And don't we all just love watching people suffer! "Dude I heard that there's a laser tag room somewhere in this building." Connor told Travis who was staring off into space as usual.

"Laser tag? Aren't we a little too old for that?" Travis laughed at Connor's sad expression. "Man, I'm joking. Let's go play with fake guns!"

"Fake guns?" Charlie asked. She was a daughter of Hecate and had purple hair. "You're joking right? I played laser tag for my second grade birthday party."

Sapheria, who was new, sort of reminded Connor and Travis of Clarisse in a more sarcastic way… "So are you playing or not? She asked Charlie.

"I never said I wouldn't play." She mumbled. Everyone loves laser tag.

"Then it's settled!" Travis said even though not even half of the group had said anything. On the way they heard Silver saying her lines in front of the green screen which meant that they were about to play another episode of _Locked Up!_ Connor wolf whistled at her.

Obviously Connor and Travis were the team captains and chose their teams wisely (not really). Kristen was picked last. Not because she didn't seem tough, but the Stolls were scared as Hades of her.

Mala was picked first by Connor. Because she was the probably the most normal one…And she was hot and her hair smelled like strawberries.

Sapheria was picked first by Travis because she seemed to be a good laser tagger. When she asked why he said that she 'gave off that vibe.'

"What in Hades does that mean?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Ivy." Travis said for her to come to his team. He frowned, "Isn't that the name of the assistant director?" she shrugged. "I'll call you Ivy P. then."

"Um okay I guess."

After they finished choosing their teams the game started. And all Underworld broke lose. It was definitely the most violent game of laser tag ever. For everyone else being girls, that was a real surprise for Travis and Connor.

"What is going on? I thought Travis and I are supposed to be the rough ones." Connor mumbled.

"What you think that we can't kick your butt?" Sapheria growled. Connor gulped.

"Uh no?"

"That's what I thought." She pressed a button on her gun and Connor's blazer light up and it started beeping loudly. "Ivy P. finish him off." She said and ran off into the other direction.

Connor didn't remember Sapheria pushing him down on the ground, but there he was. Now it was Ivy P.'s turn to get nervous. Ivy P. kicked him in the stomach, way out of character. "Don't be sexist." She glowered quietly, but with effect. Connor thought he had ever heard talk before today either. She also pulled the trigger on her gun leaving Connor beeping on the ground to go find a new target.

Connor quickly got up and Travis came into sight with a huge grin on his face. "You seriously just got beat up by some girls?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Connor looked around. "They can hear you!" He whispered in his brother's ear.

By the end of the game, the total scores were 10, 932 and 11, 147. And the winner was...

Drumroll please

...

Travis's team! Weirdly though, the top scorer was Ivy P. who scored over half of her teams points, and in second place Sapheria.

"That's not fair! Ivy pushed me over." Kristen pouted. Ivy P. only giggled mischievously.

"So…Who wants to watch their best friends starve themselves on Live television?" Travis yelled. Everyone cheered.

**I may have one of your OC's go out with/have a crush on some people of my choosing if you didn't already suggest someone in the profile. *cough* Connor *cough***


	10. Season 1: Episode 4

**This chapter is a bit...strange (if that is the right word for it) and the charracters are even more immature and OOC than usual. I blame Jenna Marbles 'cause I have been non stop watching her YouTube videos for the past week. I think it's messing me up.**

**'My hair makes me feel like a sexual little kid.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. ****I do not think that taking drugs is something that people should do and I have no idea what they would act like, I made this up out of my head. I am NOT encouraging it in this chapter. They are magic Godly pills not drugs.**

Season 1: Episode 4

"Wait can't we use our Godly powers in here?" Annabeth said getting extremely irritable and thirsty. "Thalia did when she blasted a hole in the roof." They all nodded, too weak to talk. "Percy get us some water."

Percy stared at the ground and water rose from the carpet. It was still a bit wet from the rain the day before. He cupped it in his hands and gulped. He spit it all over Annabeth. "It's dirty." Percy grimaced. He coughed and lurched forward. "Someone get me a bucket or something! I'm about to vomit." Everyone stood up and ran around the room in search of a bucket.

"I found one!" Nico called and handed it to Percy. He nodded in thanks and hurled his breakfast from yesterday in it.

Piper frowned. "There wasn't any bucket there yesterday when I found the bottle and card deck…" She was ignored.

And that was how the game Pass The Bucket was born. And all of them were forced to participate, taking in turns throwing up in the bucket. The rest of the group volunteered Leo to dump it in the toilet. Just because the sounds he made were hilarious in a nonwierd way.

"Oh Gods…Freakin' Neptune come and save me! Seriously who left a duece in the toilet? This is so horrible I can taste it by just breathing!" And that was how Leo Valdez died.

Just kidding.

"Next time it fills up I vote Nico." He sighed and set the bucket back in the middle of their puking circle. Immediately Percy grabbed it and barfed.

"I wish we had some Advil." They all said. They searched for any type of medicine in the cabinets and found a tube of pills.

"Seriously I swear I looked in there yesterday and nothing was there." Piper piped and was yet again ignored. She coughed, also having the sickness. "Hand me one of those pills."

~CrAzyNesS~

"Gods what was in thossse… I see rainbow ponies!" Frank said staring at the hole in the roof. "Ponies!" Frank jumped on the bed and was able to heave himself onto the roof. He fell off the side and landed on the ground with a loud _crack._

Hazel grabbed Frank's stick and waved it around above her head. "Francis…You left your stick." Frank turned around and started chuckling. He waved back stupidly. Hazel managed to climb out of the hole on her own and landed a perfect flip with her feet stuck on the ground.

Annabeth smiled lazily. "Three down…negative thirteen to go?" She laughed.

Percy patted her on the back that turned into a sort of slap. "Thatsmygirl." He gurgled. It was hard to explain just how entertaining to watch all of this on Live television was.

Of course the set direction Blake could not make it so easy for the contenders. So they could not have medicine, they got a little something called Happy Pills instead. They don't have the bad side effects like drugs, but feels like you really are on them. Sadly, the contenders' illnesses were gone momentarily, that is until they run out of Happy Pills.

"Give me another." Clarisse demanded, Grover who had become the distributor for the evening.

"Okay Perce." He slurred.

"I'm not Percy." Clarisse fumed ready to punch Goat Boy.

"Oh then no." Clarisse pinned Grover to the wall by his collar. Grover was still affected by the pill so he wasn't as scared as usual. "I can't 'cause imma out." He held the tube for everyone to see. It was empty. She put him down and gasped.

"What do you mean we're out?" Jason yelled. He pointed a wobbly finger at Grover. "How dare you kill all my babies!" Piper cried in the corner over her lost babies with Jason. Those Happy Pills were _very_ strong and they weren't always very happy as in this case.

"It's okay I think I saw some in the cabinet." Percy said. They checked to see, but the cabinet was empty. "I don't understand." He said now off the Happy Pills. The horrible stomach ache was coming back and he was desperate.

"Where's the bucket?" Nico called. He threw up his Happy Pills all over the floor. And that is why you don't take pills unless you have adult supervision or a perscription from a doctor.

Piper was about to say what she had been trying to the whole day, but Annabeth spoke up first. "I think we only get stuff when we ask for it. And then it goes away." She said.

"Oh yeah that makes sense." They all agreed together (except for Piper). "You are so smart Annabeth."

**Ok it wasn't any longer. sorry about that.**


	11. Season 1: Episode 5

**Guess what?! I'm moving! On August 11. None of you care anyway since you didn't know where I live in the first place haha. My updates may be more spaced out while I try to get situated with finding another school, house, and stuff.**

**So I have been getting a lot of reviews that say I need to make my chapters longer. On this story and my other one. I promise that I try to make them longer (I really do!) it just…doesn't work for me. Don't ask 'cause I seriously don't know why.**

** Disclaimers. No more I say!**

Season 1: Episode 5

Thalia ended up locking Nico in the bathroom after the mess up with the Happy Pills. For some reason he was the only one who was still sick. This would make sense that Happy Pills would mess with his stomach being a child of Hades. She pushed a chair in front of the door just in case so he didn't get them sick with his emo-ness.

"Let me out! I swear I'm not sick!" Nico coughed so loudly then you would think it was a car's horn.

"That's what they all say." She said sarcastically. "Eat some McDonald's of something." It was meant to be a joke, but Nico took it literally.

"Why would there be any Mc– Oh hey I found some." The sound of a paper bag unwrapping drew the others to the bathroom door.

Thalia stood by the door, completely flabbergasted. "What do you mean you found some? That's ridiculous!" She yanked the chair out of the way and swung open the door. Nico sat on the ground eating a chicken nugget in content.

"I told you guys; The House has magic." Annabeth said while crossing her arms over her chest. Piper was about to say something, but decided against it and walked back to the T.V. fuming silently.

Annabeth shut the cabinet behind Nico. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. She opened the cabinet door to reveal a laptop. Not just any laptop, but Daedalus'' laptop that he had given her. She smiled. "I've been needing to catch up on my studies."

"I'm out of here." Clarisse growled glancing up from her phone she had somehow smuggled in here. "Chiron just texted me that he needs me back at camp. Apparently one of my siblings attached a satyr and no one can control her." She grinned then mumbled something to herself like 'such a good kid.' Grover bleated nervously.

She picked the lock easily with a safety pin and walked out. "So long losers." And with that Clarisse was gone.

"I didn't know Chiron had a phone… Or better yet knew how to text with one." It didn't matter who said it because everyone was thinking it.

Percy looked back down at Nico, still eating, and snorted. "Dude your pants." He started cracking up with laughter as everyone else saw Nico with a huge wet spot on his jeans.

Everyone laughed along with Percy and Nico looked like he was about to raise the dead if they kept it up. "You were in the frieking bathroom and decided you would rather take a waz in your pants instead of using the toilet?" Leo said laughing hard. You would think that there was real steam coming from Nico's head.

"You can borrow one of my adult dipers if you want." Percy said all too seriously. Nico raised one of his soldiers waiting for one of his friends to give him a reason for giving the soldier a comand.

"Did your Weenie Hut Jr. brake?" Thalia snorted.

In surprise Nico dropped his hold on the soldier and the skeleton sank back into the ground leaving a crack on the bathroom tiles. "What." He stated simply.

Thalia actually _blushed_. "Nevermind." She walked out to watch Adventure Time with Piper. Soon everyone, but Nico and Percy were watching T.V.

"Seriously though, you can use one of mine if you need it." Percy whispered to Nico, grinning. Nico didn't know whether to take him seriously or not. It was hard to tell with Percy.

"It's not my fault. I'm sick." Nico mumbled. Percy shut the door on Nico sealing him back in. He just continued munching on fries and what was probably horse meat in the nuggets.

Piper flipped the channel to their own and instead of seeing themselves they saw a message floating across the screen. Jason read aloud.

"Attention veiwers:

We will be taking up a tally of who you think will win _Locked Up!_ At the end of the season all of the people who guessed the correct contender will be splitting up the betting money with all of the other beters who guessed the same person. Whoever has the least amount of votes will be kicked off the show. Voting ends by the end of the next episode so hurry up and Iris Message the address below and submit your vote!

1000 Los Angeles, Olympians Network Studios"

The screen changed to a hotline with all of the backstage helpers. Each person had one of the contenders names on their desk. Some of the helpers had to share the same hotline because their were so many volunteering. (With getting paid of course. The Stolls would never do anything for free.)

The screen changed again showing every one of the contestants with their mouths hanging open like fishes out of water.

**This is for real (somewhat). So vote, vote, vote! No one is really getting paid though and you don't need to bet any fake money crap. Just guess whose going to win and if there is a tie for who will be sent home I get to chose :)**


	12. Season 1: Episode 6

**I am so unbelievably sorry! I swear now that it's winter break I'll update sooner-the chapters are not going to get any longer so get used to that. I have so many excuses I could give, but I'm going to spare the details for your sake. All in one ungrammatical sentence: School, the move, and my own personal writings.**

Season 1: Episode 6

_"P-P-P-Poker face P-P-Poker face._

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gamblin' is fun when your will me_

_I love it!"_

"Perce it's my turn!" Grover said jumping for the microphone. Percy was jumping on the bed while singing to get the whole effect. Grover finally toppled on the floor and gave up. All the girls were playing Oranges To Oranges perverted Edition in the corner with Nico watching. It was pretty entertaining for him.

"The word is 'big'" Annabeth said. "That's a very generic one…" She mumbled to herself. All of the girls put their card in the pile including Nico. Annabeth had something to say about all of them.

"Banana. That one doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Pinky. That's one of the smallest parts on a human body. definitely not big."

"My p…" Annabeth frown then looked at Nico. "No. It's really not." He opened his mouth, but Annabeth held up her hand. "Give it up. No one is going to believe you. We all know it's not. I guess my choice is the banana…?"

Piper took her winning card before taking a new one. "Okay, it's my turn. The card is 'hot'." They all turned in their cards.

"The sun. Annabeth seriously? That's not fun."

"Me. No Nico, just stop. That is enough. Go play with Percy, Jason, Leo, and Grover." They all glared at him.

"That wasn't-!"

"Go!" Nico stood and took the walk of shame. "Now lastly, Edward Cullen. Ew, no. Sun's the winner."

The girls joined the guys at a singing battle between Leo and Jason. It was about the manliest song in the pile.

"_I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine _(Jason)

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh. A wow." _(Leo)

…

"_Take me away! _(Jason)

_A secret place! _(Leo)

_A sweet escape! _(Jason)

_A holiday!" _(Leo)

Jason technically won by a landslide, but Leo was more enjoyable to watch. Their T.V. was turned off, which cause a few yells, then turned back on. It was on their show. Connor and Travis were the hosts today both wearing matching suits. "Greeks and Roman voted last night and this was your bottom three:

Grover

Piper

**(Can't remember so let's just say) **Leo" All but those three moved out of veiw of the T.V. so only those three were on screen.

"Leo is safe! You're going to be staying locked up for a little while longer.

And the other one that is gonna stay with you is…

Piper! Sorry Grover, but you're going home. That's all for tonight folks, Goodnight!"

They all looked at Grover with sad faces. Percy handed him the mic. Annabeth kissed Grover (on the cheek).

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Ooh, oh_

_Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby _

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out_

_And love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on _

_Slow change may pull us apart _

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't you forget about me"_

Grover pumped his fist up in the air, then he was gone.


	13. Season 1: Episode 7

**Done with finals (finally I thought the week would never be over)! Another Behind the Scenes for next chapter so look forward to that! **

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were both upset by the passing of Grover. With all that we've gone through together; Medusa's statue palace, the labyrinth, and all in all saving the world (multiple times). It was so sad to see him leave like that; no goodbye hug or anything. I told Annabeth just this. She only giggled and kissed my check then said, "He's not dead Percy."

"But still-" I started, but the T.V. snapped on before I got the words out. A man with a booming voice stood on the screen with dark hair like mine and an awfully cheesy smile.

"This video is being played for you during the commercial break. I would like to say that there will be a new addition to _Locked Up! _. He is on his way to the studios to have a talk over the rules with me right now. Most of you may know him, but I would like to keep it as a surprise so I can record your reactions for the world to see. Since there is bound to be some cursing try to hold it to a minimum and I will take it as my duty to bleep it out.

We have been losing viewers and I discussed this matter with my team and have found the problem. Every show, book, entertainment system needs a protagonist and an antagonist. All of you are a bunch of do-gooders which makes a dilemma for me, so I have taken it upon myself to find my own antagonist. Good luck."

"And may the odds be ever I your favor." I said. Annabeth smacked my arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You can't say stuff like that its copyright. Anyway who do you all think it could be?"

"Maybe it's one of the Gods. Like Minos or another god who already dislikes us." Jason stated.

"That is definitely a long list…" I said. Or at least for me it is.

"It could be Hercules." Piper said. "He doesn't like Jason and me very much for what we did to him on the way to Greece."

Nico munched on his McDonald's fries. I didn't bother asking him how he got it. "Well… I don't wanna be the downer, but they could have easily bribed my dad and raised someone from the dead… like Luke." Everyone in the room shivered. "I also have my fair share of people/ dead people/ Gods who dislike me." I opened my mouth to ask exactly who, but Nico cut me off. "Too many to count." What in the Hades does he do when not at camp?!

"Well Neek's is right. Each and every one of us has a lot, and I mean A LOT of people who hate us. It'd be impossible to know exactly who it could be."

Nico stroked his chin like he had a beard. "My bet is on Obama. He's held that grudge against me ever since then…"

Thalia's mouth dropped. "The president? Seriously Nico! What the hell do you do in your free time?" He grinned and shrugged.

At that moment we were all being so loud and obnoxious we didn't notice someone had opened the door until they cleared their throat.

"Eww it's you. I think I'd rather have Bacchus instead," Leo said. Piper elbowed Leo followed by a glare towards our new arrival.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest giving him the most unamused look I could suffice. "I think what he meant was we'd rather it be _anybody _but you."

Octavian put a hand over his heart and gasped in the most fake, girly way possible. "I haven't said one word and everyone is already jumping at me! I shouldn't have expected any better behavior from a bunch of Greeks."

"Cut the crap you're not getting any sympathy from us or the viewers." I said.

Octavian frowned. _I have though. You are forgetting just how any Romans are in my favor. _I gasped as his voice entered my head. It felt as if my head was a drum and someone was bang on my skull with each word. My head felt like it was on fire; pulsing in the rhythm of his words. I didn't realize my back had touched the wall until Annabeth pulled me back up. She was saying something to Octavian. She looked furious, I read her lips and it looked something like "What did you do to him?" Octavian's frown turning upside down into a horrible smile. _I learned a few tricks from your friend Rachel. Whether she was meaning to teach me them or not_. What did that mean? I didn't have enough time to answer the question for myself until Octavian fell on top of me. I tried to say "Get off me", but I think it sounded more like "Gerrofffmah." I shoved Octavian aside wearily. I found Jason standing where he was with his sword raised.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you were saying. Just hit him with the blunt end of my sword." I nodded and turned to Annabeth at my right. Her jaw was slackened in utter shock.

"Percy are you okay?" Bother Jason and her voice were like whispers.

"Immokay…" I managed.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

"Is he dead? Tell me he's not dead, Nico. If he is I'll go find him, bring him back, and then kill him again." It sounded like Annabeth's voice. I couldn't hear a response, but knew that Nico would just shrug his shoulders.

When my eyes cracked open I received a hard smack on the head and a giant hug- the usual. Over Annabeth's shoulder a saw Piper, Thalia, and Jason in the corner. All of them looked sad. Octavian had re-awakened and was lying in the bed with a halfway cut stuffed bear in his lap. His eyes were zoned out on the T.V. and I noticed one of them had a humongous ring of dark red that was bound to soon be purple.

Annabeth saw what I was staring and frowned. "It was pretty bad. Some blood was coming from who know where, but he's fine now. Though I don't completely wish it was…" The last part was more to herself.

"What that from Jason?" I asked. She shook her head, looking defeated. I turned to Nico who was admiring his sword.

Nico was the one who spoke. "You slept through the night Perce, missed a lot. When Octavian woke up Leo kinda went berserk and started asking him a bunch of questions. Octavian said 'you brought it upon yourself' then Leo popped 'em one right in the eye! It was pretty cool." Annabeth gave him her signature death glare (get the irony?). He cleared his throat, "I mean, ah, it was bad, really bad… Anyway we all slept and Leo left in in the night. Octavian hasn't offered up any information. The end."

**Yeah. So Octavian may be more evil than usual just to make this more fun.**

**Review to meet danisnotonfire!**

**Just kidding I don't have that kind of power :(**


End file.
